


The One Thing

by zhem1x5



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Mission, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missions go wrong all the time and there's only one thing Kakashi ever needs after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*written 60 million years ago aka 2008*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperElmwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/gifts).



> Written (in '08) as a *late* Happy Birthday/Happy Valentine's Day for Whisper who is one of my favorite artists ever and writes fantastically well. <3
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still pretty proud of it.

Strong arms wrapped around his chest as Kakashi slid into the warm bed. Soft lips moved casually over his shoulder blade and he forced himself to start relaxing. Iruka’s breath ghosted over him, drawing gooseflesh along his chilled skin even as the brunette pulled Kakashi closer to his warmth. He shivered as heat started to seep into his extremities and Iruka gave him another slow kiss.   
  
  
“Tough mission?” The quiet question came at last, the only one his chunin lover ever asked him on nights when he crawled into their bed, shaking body and soul from more than just the temperatures outside.   
  
  
“Aa,” he sighed, a noncommittal answer from a noncommittal man.  
  
  
Iruka’s hand slid across his chest, questing fingers easily finding the scars that hadn’t marked his skin when he had left. The longest –deepest– resided directly above Kakashi’s heart and it was here that Iruka’s caress stilled. “A bad one,” he whispered finally, gently stroking the ragged edges of his love’s newest burden.  
  
  
“Seen worse, surv-”  
  
  
“Survived worse, I know.” The brunette crowded closer, chasing cold death away from his lover and replacing it with the warmth of life. His life, their evolving life together.   
  
  
Kakashi turned easily in his grasp when Iruka tugged; bringing them face-to-face after more weeks than either of them cared to admit. He knew what Kakashi needed after so long on a mission centered on death– warm, moving, breathing life to hold him as he forgot about where he had been, where he would go again.   
  
  
His fingers were finally warm when Kakashi trailed them over Iruka’s lips, silently begging for the comfort they would give.  
  
  
Iruka moved slowly, Kakashi needed to experience every fleeting touch. He sighed when their lips finally met, breath hitching as he tried to breathe warmth and comfort back into the older man.  
  
  
Kakashi was surprisingly pliant when Iruka pressed him onto his back– intent on loving him and Kakashi content in being loved. He laid there calmly as Iruka pressed a final kiss to his mouth and made his way to Kakashi’s chest.   
  
  
Nights like tonight there would be no playful nips or pinching of his sensitive nipples; no hard and fast fucking, no matter how much they might like it; it was about slow and careful love-making. Gentle kissing and licking in all of Kakashi’s favorite spots before wetting his fingers and slowly working them inside his emotionally hurting lover. Kind caresses as he relaxed under his ministrations enough to add another finger to prepare him for something much larger.   
  
  
Nights like tonight, Kakashi remained quiet, locked in regret for the past days, and leaving it to Iruka to draw him back. His first few thrusts were met with little reaction, the jonin still unhappily within his own mind until Iruka’s erection brushed over something that grabbed his attention in a hurry.   
  
  
His eyes ripped up to meet Iruka’s with an expression akin to pain tightening the skin around them. Iruka smiled and did it again. And again after that.  
  
  
The sun was peaking over the horizon when Kakashi finally calmed his breathing enough to speak. “Well, what have you to say for yourself?  
  
  
“Just one thing.”  
  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
  
“Good morning.”


End file.
